


Little Love Bug

by Adi_Bug



Series: Dramione Valentine's Fluff [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adi_Bug/pseuds/Adi_Bug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one-shot. :3 Who can resist Dramione fluffiness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Love Bug

Draco and Hermione had only been married five years when their little one, Melinda, was born. On Valentine's day of all days! That morning, when Hermione got home from St. Mungos, Draco had prepared a full breakfast. He had left early to prepare this for his tired and happy wife. Her favorite flowers were placed on the table just as she walked in.

"Happy Valentine's day love! And happy birthday, my little Melinda." Hermione smiled tiredly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'd had something amazing planned for tonight but Melinda had other plans," Draco laughed, taking the newborn from Granger, rocking her gently. After Hermione had finished breakfast and fed Melinda, the two settled on the couch and turned on the telly, watching sappy love movies.

In Hermione's book, it was the most laid back day she'd had in a while.

In Draco's book, it was the best day he'd ever had.


End file.
